Scrolls of Imladris
by TolkienScribe
Summary: Collaboration with "The Enchanted Stream" with the hashtag #DoItForFrodo. Erestor of Imladris teaches his students the meaning of true writing and ways to achieve it. How to give constructive criticism to fellow writers; story form. Stop cyber bullying.


**Scrolls of Imladris**

 **Summary:** Erestor of Imladris teaches his students the meaning of true writing and ways to achieve it. How to give constructive criticism to fellow writers; written in story form. Written in collaboration with The Enchanted Stream with the hash tag #DoItForFrodo. Stop cyber bullying and meaningless attack on authors.

 **~S~**

 _Imladris,_

 _Arda,_

Erestor waited as his students took their seats around him. He himself stood leaning against the desk behind him. Golden sunlight broke into shards from the glass fitted above them on the ceiling, lighting the bare few dust swirling in the air in the otherwise clean and organized library. The students took their seats and looked up at him expectantly. Many of them were young; a few others were considerably older. All of them were potential scholars and scribes. After initial greetings, Erestor began to speak.

"Now as you can see, your mentor managed to slip away from your grasp," soft laughter circulated among the students. "I was unfortunate enough to be present just at the moment when he was looking for a substitute. Still, I was able to escape a wearing meeting for this purpose," more laughter rose, "As such; I will be the one guiding you in this final lecture. To complete your training, each of you must write a book or a scroll, with all the teachings you have acquired over the years." Erestor shifted his weight. "I will only briefly review them."

1\. When writing, make sure you are as canonical as possible. If not, then remember to place "AU" or "Alternate Universe" on your summary or author's note.

2\. Give warnings if it is 10th walker and so on.

3\. Make sure that you are as grammatical correct as possible and you removed as many spelling mistakes as you could.

4\. Use of another language should be kept in a minimum in the sense that not all understand or remember the phrases. It is difficult to scroll up and down to get the translations. It breaks the reader's tempo.

5\. Be critical of yourself. If room of improvement, try to improve in whatever time you have.

The soothing scent of paper and ink was in the air. Erestor breathed it in deeply. Of all the places, the library's atmosphere was the one he loved the most.

"It is better not to write on events which are already explored and narrated in numerous books. For example, the rift between the Elves and Dwarves and the decision on who was at fault is overly used. Your work will have more chances of being overlooked. Try an event that many scribes before you have not written on. It may mean lesser sources to write, but it gives you the ability of gaining your readers interest. But above all, there is one thing that matters more than anything else. Do you know what that is?"

There was silence as they waited. Erestor raised his brow and continued.

"What matters is criticism. Remember that it is criticism that matters greatly in your writing. No one is beneath criticism."

"Even you?" The most quiet of the students asked. He was also the youngest. Everyone knew that Erestor's works were amongst the most flawless and the ones of most fame. Erestor turned his head towards him with a merry gleam in his eyes.

"Even I," Erestor said teasingly. "If you believe I need it, then by all means." Then Erestor returned to the subject. "Now criticism, if given correctly will be of use, but if it is not, then it is nothing but a waste." Erestor leaned off the table and held up a white parchment, large and pinned down on a wooden board with a charcoal in his writing hand. "Here are some considerations one should have for giving criticism."

1\. The author may not be a native speaker of the language he wrote the story in.

2\. The stories written here are done for entertainment purpose. Not all are professional writers.

3\. Flaws are present in everyone in Elves, Dwarves, Men and Hobbits. Mistakes in spelling and grammar can happen.

4\. If a writer answers to criticism negatively, let it go, but that does **not** allow the writer to insult his reviewer.

5\. Everyone has different perspective. If the story is not to your liking, leave the story and go on to one you would enjoy.

6\. The writer has feelings too. Be kind to them.

7\. Don't make the writer hate his or her stories. Try to show the flaws politely.

"And here are some matters you should know when you give criticism to your fellow writers."

The students watched in enrapt attention. When Erestor was done it was written as follows:

1\. When giving criticism, begin with the good points so the author knows that you appreciated his or her efforts.

2\. Write down the lacking or weak points of the story, and explain how it could be better.

3\. Simply stating the lack of depth or flaws of the story proves no help to the author.

4\. Your interpretation of an event may vary with the interpretation of the author.

5\. Insulting an author, whatever is the condition of the writing is, does not lower the author's self-respect but the reviewer's.

6\. Bitter feelings like jealousy should be kept at bay while giving criticism.

7\. Posting stories in a category supposedly for terrible stories without any explanation is wrong. Explain it. Remember your choice of stories do not match anyone else's.

"What if we are offended by the criticism we receive?"

"Everyone is offended by receiving criticism up to some level, my good friend," Erestor said. And before the youngest opened his mouth, Erestor said. "And yes, even me. After all you are criticising _my_ masterpiece. But try to reign in your emotions. Testiness is understandable, insulting the reviewer, however, is not."

Laughter rose up and Erestor caught the soft laughter of someone who was not among the students.

"Show yourself, Glorfindel!" Erestor called up. "Slinking in the shadows does not suit you."

The powerful Lord appeared from between the rows of the shelves, with a book in hand.

"You teach well, my friend. Why do you detest teaching so?"

"If you do not leave now, you will know what precisely I detest."

"Come, now, my friend, surely you do not mean that!"

"There is the door."

The students watched the two close friends jest. Glorfindel made his way towards the door, calling over his shoulder.

"Take care not to frighten your poor students away, Erestor."

Erestor shook his head, ignoring the amused looks he got.

"Are there any questions?"

One of the students looked doubtful.

"And the criticism does not follow any of the rules you wrote? What then?"

"There is one force to reckon before anything else." Erestor folded his arms. "There is a reason why the pen is stronger than a sword. Insults and such resemble the sword, but the pen is much stronger."

1\. Do not insult the one who is insulting you.

2\. Reign in your temper. Just because that person is spewing hate, it does not mean you should lower yourself to their level.

3\. Unite together.

4\. Simply enjoy your writing and the little circle of readers you made around yourself.

5\. Thick skin! It is very important to have a thick skin! Laugh it off rather than rile up.

"And will that work?"

"If you work together, then yes."


End file.
